


I Just Wanna Give You The Best That I Have Got(And It's Yours To Keep)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Calum and Luke celebrate their first Christmas at Luke's place and Calum asks very important question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Have some Cake?
> 
> This one is dedicated to my favourite Kiwi Who sends me cupcakes and is taking me places ❤️ Choe ure the best and I'm sorry this is so short :(
> 
> Title from Magnus Carlsson - Wrap Myself In Paper
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)

Calum likes it when Luke is all wrapped up in white satin combined with lace and sprinkled with crystals. He looks like a fairy prince when he shines in the morning light.

Calum loves late night sex. It's all about desire and lust and need. Need to be close and together, tangled so closely that they breathe as one as they rush with lightning speed towards the high of the act.

Calum loves Luke's soft skin, he likes his dirty blond hair that turns golden under the Australian sun with the help of the ocean salt. He loves his beautiful blue eyes that sparkle when he smiles. He loves his kind soul that gives beyond of its capability. Being stretched and pulled in all directions but never tearing apart.

Calum loves Luke most on this Christmas morning. He loves him more than he loved him yesterday and all the previous days combined together. But yet he will love him more tomorrow when he will love him more than he loves him today and all the days before that combined together.

It is their first Christmas in Luke's brand new house. If they open the curtains they will see the ocean and they will see miles of sand. They will see first friends and families arriving to the beach to celebrate the Christmas miracle. Calum celebrates his own little miracle every day.

The place is brand new and spacious. It's the first thing Luke properly splashed on. There's not a lot of furniture in the living room but there's a plush white carpet next to the fireplace that is giving away the illusion of the flames whilst the air conditioning is keeping the house safe from the outdoor heat. There's a Christmas tree right next to it. The tree is taller than Calum, it's even taller than Luke. It has simple white fairy lights tastefully wrapped in a spiral pattern from the top and all the way to the bottom. There are twelve crystal balls resting on the fake branches creating wonderful play of light when the sun rays hit them just right.

It is simple but beautiful. Calum loves it. Calum loves their simple tree and the small pile of gifts that accumulated there. It's mostly gifts from them to each other and a couple that Michael and Ashton left behind.

They will see their bandmates later. They will see them later when his and Luke's families will join them for the barbecue on the private beach that comes with the premises.

Luke woke him up at 7am wearing nothing else but Calum's old Blink-182 shirt and white lace panties. He coaxed Calum out of the bed with the promise of kisses if he follows him into the living room where the gifts are. Calum grumbles but follows Luke down the stairs and into the room, complaining how Luke won't even let him put any clothes over his old boxer briefs. He sits down on the rug close to the tree but far enough to give Luke enough space to move around as he excitedly builds two neat piles of gifts. One for Calum and the other for Luke.

His heart is bursting with fondness as he watches Luke's eyes widen in delight as he lifts up that designer jacket he was (not so silently) admiring for months. He blushes as he opens another one. Pink box with elegant black curvy writing spelling the name of the luxury lingerie boutique. Black bows a nice contrast to the white rug as Luke admires the champagne coloured lace slipping through his fingers. He jumps up and down, hugging and kissing Calum as he opens a thin envelope, revealing two Green Day passes.

Calum gets an expensive perfume that he knows Luke loves the smell of. He kisses Luke on the cheek and promises he will wear it for him. The next gift is personalised leather phone case with Calum's initials embossed on it. Calum loves it and promises to change the cases as soon as he gets his phone from the night stand. The last one is Calum's favourite. It's a year long sponsorship for a litter of puppies who are participating in the Guide Dogs programme. Luke excitedly shows him how he will be getting updates on puppies' development and progress and this time it's Calum's turn to attack Luke with millions of kisses.

Luke whines when Calum pulls back. He crawls towards the tree, searching for one last gift he's hidden underneath it. It is the size of a shoe box, wrapped in a bright red paper and with a big green bow on the top. The card says "Michael" but Calum starts tearing the paper apart either way.

Luke frowns as he watches Calum. His eyes widening when the brown boy pulls out a small blue box with a silver swan logo imprinted on top of it. He holds his breath as Calum wedges his way between his legs, gently caressing Luke's slightly stubbly cheek as he tells him how much he loves him. Calum talks about the moon and the sun. He talks about the love and forever. He promises kisses and puppies and roses. He promises faith and understanding.

And Luke answers: "Yes. Yes, a thousand times, yes."

The ring is elegant, simple and shiny. Just like Luke.

It feels amazing against Calum's skin when Luke drags his hands down Calum's back as he rides Calum's fingers opening him slowly up. It feels amazing getting caught between Calum's locks when Luke tangles his fingers there to keep Calum's lips pressed against his own. It feels amazing pressing on Calum's collarbone when Luke rides him. His hole tight around Calum's bare cock and Luke's dick hard rubbing between their tummies.

It feels amazing between Calum's fingers, as he holds Luke's hand, pressing light kisses to the knuckles as they lie exhausted on the plush rug. Luke completely fucked out and Calum's half hard dick still keeping his spunk inside the blond.

Calum can't wait for the matching wedding ring of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
